


Kismesis: A Tale Of Klavcob

by pietrosminimoff



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fight Scene, Kismesis, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietrosminimoff/pseuds/pietrosminimoff
Summary: What happens when two friends with buried sexual tension are stuck in an RV.
Relationships: Jacob Larham/Klavier Bayon
Kudos: 3





	Kismesis: A Tale Of Klavcob

Jacob was insisting that Klavier would be attracted to him. Klavier was denying it. 

"Yes", he says seductively, working his near-magical charm already.

"No," Klavier replies, his face deadpan. Jacob can tell through the mask that is emotionless that the soul of his fellow Twitter user is feeling that of lust and desire for his dear friend, and as Klavier continues to push down these hormonal thoughts, he takes a breath and recognizes the truth that is his feelings.

In truth, Klavier was feeling rather annoyed. Yes, he considered his oomf a dear friend and found his confidence quite inspiring, but here, in the RV, Klavier had had it. He moved up to the front of the RV where Terezi was to talk to him. "Permission to kill Jacob?"

"No" Terezi spoke, since he truly understood the feelings Klavier felt for his friend; while Klavier may deny it, everyone else could see straight through the closet he was in. 

Kai went up to Klav and noted, "We all know, go into his arms," inspiring Klavier to truly embrace his feelings.

It was like a switch had been flipped. With everyone's encouragement, Klavier no longer felt as though he had to hold back. They turned back to Jacob.

"Kai, Terezi, leave the RV."

Jacob's time had come. One of his many potential romantic encounters had finally worked for him. He lets Klavier take the lead after saying, "Have you finally succumb to those dark feelings for me?" Klavier responds positively, both knowing what will happen in the next moment.

Or so he thought.

Klavier wrapped his arms around Jacob in a loving embrace. The height difference made him feel a certain way.

Then like the scene in the hit movie Ella Enchanted, starring Hugh Dancy, Klavier magically conjured a knife and plunged it through Jacob's heart.

But this is when Klav's minuscule intelligence starts to shine through. For while Jacob may have the appearance of a 6"2 portly white man, he is still the one many people refer to as God. For when the knife plunged into his skin his energy poured and Klav saw the raw power of him.

It was at this moment that Klavier's true form was also revealed; he may have looked like a short Latino trans man, but in truth, he was actually Satan. A pointed tail and horns sprung from his back and head, and the knife turned into a pitchfork.

"Finally, we meet again."

It was at this moment, that they knew that their kismesis had come full circle. Their battle of light and dark was not only metaphorical but physical as well. The fire burning in Klaviers eyes was not only that of hell but of the passion to fulfill the destiny bestowed upon him.

Klavier (Satan had grown attached to the name he had given his human form) grew taller until the tips of his horns punctured the roof of the RV. It was quite irritating. He bent a little, getting into a sparring stance, then readied his pitchfork. It was time for the battle.

And this battle meant none other than that of lust. While they consider it a rivalry to others it is more of a love-hate relationship. Jacob takes this moment to turn what was intended to be a battle into that of intimacy and passion. He takes Klavier by the hand "Are you ready?"

Klavier plunged his weapon through Jacob. The knife had been a disguise, not meant for God-killing, but the pitchfork had been meticulously enchanted to kill him. He had been waiting for this day a long time. 

"Don't touch me," he spat, twisting the pitchfork.

And with this, Klavier had put an end to Jacob. Upon this act Klavier realized his true intentions and how all he ever wanted was to be close to him, so much so that he pushed him away. Whether this was made aware by gods, he is unsure of. But he was sure that he loved Jacob.


End file.
